Flying On Impulse
by Aryea
Summary: Character's reactions, conflicts and relationships in the aftermath of Nero's defeat.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek or it's characters, but thank you JJ Abrahams for bringing them back to life. I always needed a little more follow up after seeing the first movie, but haven't written a ST story before so put off writing anything until recently. After watching the movie for about the thirtith time, I decided I had to write something, so I hope that you enjoy it. And if you do, please please review.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Uhura finished up her communication to Starfleet regarding their status and set her earpiece on the console. After the defeat of Nero the next task was repairing the ship and getting their communications back online, skillfully orchestrated by Mr. Scott within a couple of hours. Considering the damage to their ship, that was quite an accomplishment.

Repairs were ongoing throughout the ship, both from Nero's original attack and the damage done by the singularity caused by the red matter that eventually consumed the Romulans from the future and almost the Enterprise as well. Everyone was exhausted, mentally and physically, and for herself, she was on edge with the need to go and find Spock.

After they had beamed back aboard the Enterprise, she had the chance for a quick, comforting pat of the arm from him before they had to deal with Nero again. She'd had no real time to comfort Spock, or allow herself a little comfort for that matter. She knew he would pretend everything was fine, and maybe he was fine now, he certainly seemed better, but she was not and she needed time with him to restore her own sanity.

"Permission to step away from the bridge, Captain?"

"Granted," Kirk said to Uhura's request, and then rose himself as she headed across the bridge. "Sulu, take over will ya?" The navigator nodded as Kirk followed Uhura into the turbo lift. He could see the tension in her as she turned, ever so slightly, away from him. He reached past her and pressed the stop button on the lift. "We need to talk."

Uhura folded her hands behind her, turned and faced him squarely. "Did you have a problem with my performance on the bridge, _Captain_?"

Kirk winced at the sarcasm dripping from the use of his new title. "Look, I get that you're upset with me…"

"On the contrary, I feel nothing for you whatsoever."

"You've been hanging out too much with Spock," he muttered grimly.

"If you do not have an issue with my performance or you do not have a task for me to perform, I believe there is nothing more for us to talk about." She flipped the switch to start the turbo lift again, only to watch Kirk stop it again. She gritted her teeth, already on edge and not wanting to deal with Kirk one more minute.

Slowly, she turned back to him. "Was there something else, _Captain_?"

"Nyota…."

Her face flushed and her eyes flashed in anger. "_You_ do not call me that!" she snapped, her attempt at professionalism gone now as she faced him, and despite the fact that he was now Captain of the Enterprise, to her she was still the cocky, annoying dumb-hick from Iowa who probably _did_ have sex with farm animals.

"Uhura then. Come on, we have to get past this."

"Past what, Captain?"

Kirk fisted his hands, God, she was the most aggravating woman. "Uhura…"

Uhura clasped her hands behind her back and stood straighter, if that was even possible. "Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

"For the love of God, yes!"

"I understand why you felt going after Nero was the right choice, but I don't agree with how you did it." She paused to consider her next words carefully, aware that regardless of their history or her personal feelings for him, he was now her commanding officer. "What you did to Commander Spock was reprehensible. You hurt him…"

"Hurt him? He almost killed me, remember?"

"Yes, too bad about that."

Kirk felt a wave of hurt slice through him. Wow! He hadn't expected that. "Really?" Sure, he had pestered her a little while they were at the academy, but he hadn't thought she hated him. He had been trying to get her to like him.

Uhura's expression softened and her shoulders lost a small amount of rigidity. "No. Not really."

A tendril of relief filled him, well, that was something at least. "Look, I accept your anger at what I did to Spock, but I wasn't aware that the two of you were…" He searched for a word that wouldn't embarrass either of them. "Close." He wet his lips. "But cut me some slack here, your boyfriend did almost kill me."

Uhura didn't react to Kirk's childish title for Spock. She realized she enjoyed keeping personal things about herself from the Iowa native, it had become a game between them over the years, but it burned that he now knew, not only her name but about Spock as well. "How did you expect him to react to your…your attack?"

"I expected him to see the logic in what I was saying and step down." That was a full out lie and they both knew it.

Kirk had known a verbal assault on the Vulcan would be unwise, but Spock, the older Spock, had told him to do whatever was necessary to get the younger Spock to show he was emotionally compromised, and hell, with the Vulcan barking at Scotty in a very un-Spock like way, it seemed the opening he'd needed.

"You were harsh…"

"I had to be," Kirk replied, and again knew it was a lie.

He'd been pissed off at Spock for throwing him off the ship. Pissed off that they had lost precious time in rescuing Captain Pike, because of Spock's command decisions and maybe, maybe he _had_ let his anger into the conversation. Maybe he'd pushed harder than he needed to, but damn it that Vulcan had gotten under his skin from the very first day he accused him of cheating.

"There were other ways…."

"There wasn't!" But he wondered if there might have been. He truly hadn't expected Spock's reaction to be so…so savage, and he certainly would prefer to avoid it in the future. "Spock wasn't acting in the best interest of the crew…"

"Your best interest you mean!" she snapped before she could help it.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You went after Nero out of revenge, because he killed your father! Everyone knows that!"

Kirk almost stumbled from the accusation. He had to admit, she had a point. His father had been part of the reason, but so had Captain Pike. Pike had become a mentor to him and he wasn't about to lose him as he had his father. "I made the right choice," he insisted. "Going back to confer with Starfleet would have only wasted time…"

"You don't know that!" She insisted waving her hands at him, trying to get him to understand, to see reason. "You wouldn't consider any other option, but what you wanted and when the _Captain_ of the Enterprise," she reminded deliberately. "Shot you down you threw a temper tantrum!"

Kirk would be the first to admit that his behavior on the bridge after Pike was taken had been less than professional. "Spock wouldn't listen…"

"Neither would you!" She could feel the anger building inside her again, the fury and the grief and the horror of it all and she stepped back from Kirk, closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath.

"We can't always do what our emotions demand of us. We can't leap into the fray just because we're angry or distraught; they teach us that at the academy. Spock was following the logical path…"

"Spock was running away…"

Uhura's brief calm left her as swiftly as a summer storm. "You self-centered, egotistical, moronic…!" Concerned she might kill him if she stayed, Uhura hit the panel to re-start the Turbo lift and willed the doors to open on her floor.

"We're not done…" Kirk began as the doors swished open and Uhura darted out. He hurried out, almost running over a young upper-classman stepping into the lift. Damn! Why was he always running after this woman? "Uhura, stop, damn it!"

Uhura quickly shrugged off his hand when he caught her and turned to face him in the corridor. "This isn't the Wild West and you are not John Wade!"

"Wayne," Kirk corrected quietly and shivered as Uhura shot him a look that could freeze meat. He held up a hand in surrender. "I'm not trying to be…"

"Cowboy politics have no place in Starfleet. We are a diplomatic service, remember? We don't go in gun's blazing and…"

"You're taking this all wrong!" Kirk insisted, as two other crew members walked past, eying them. He growled and moved into the first room available to give them privacy. "Nero wanted us dead, he wanted everybody dead. Do you get that?"

"Yes! But…."

"Spock was wrong, Uhura…."

"He was trying to save lives!"

"So was I God damn it!"

"He was thinking about his crew," Uhura tossed. "That's a Captain's duty…"

"And I was thinking about the billions of unsuspecting people on Earth! I was thinking about the hundred's of planets that would be in Nero's path and yes, damn it, I was thinking about my father and Captain Pike and the crew of the Kelvin and all the Vulcan's who had already lost their lives!" Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. "A Captain also can't forget his responsibilities. He can't turn away from adversity just to save a few lives when his choice might mean the death of billions and I made the _right_ choice!"

"Uh, Captain?"

They turned in unison to glare at Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Maybe you'd like to use my office for your lover's spat?" McCoy offered grimly as he turned back to treat one of the many patients waiting. "I've got injured people here and they were promised medical relief, not a God damn show."

Kirk firmly gripped Uhura's elbow and they stepped into the privacy of McCoy's office.

"What if it hadn't worked?" Uhura injected the moment they were alone again. "What if your plan hadn't worked and Nero destroyed all of us, and then just moved on to Earth? What would have been the point then or didn't you think about that?"

"Of course I thought about it!" Kirk cried. "I never stopped thinking about it! I don't want to die, Uhura, I don't want you to die or Spock or anyone else here, but we had to try! How much worse would it be to have run away only to arrive at Earth in time to watch it destroyed? Are you telling me you could have lived with that, knowing we did nothing?"

Uhura was silent. She knew he was right, but she absolutely didn't agree with how he did it. His behavior had been exactly as it always was, arrogant and self-serving, at least that is how it seemed, and she hated, hated that he was their Captain, regardless of the circumstances or for how long. And what he did to Spock…She shook her head and pulled her arms tighter around herself to keep from clawing his eyes out.

"And Spock agreed, remember? He agreed once he thought about it, once he got past his own grief…"

"After you hurt him! Humiliated him!"

"Yes!" Kirk barked; frustrated beyond reason because this tiny, irritating woman had been the bane of his existence for the last three years, and yet he adored and respected her more than anyone he had ever met. And, also, because he wasn't proud of what he did to Spock, in fact he very much regretted it. "It needed to be done!"

"Not like that!" Uhura denied. "You don't understand. He's Vulcan. What you did to him was….was tantamount to…to…" She searched for a reasonable simile, and then finally turned back to him. "It's the equivalent of you being found in bed by your mother, having sex with your grandfather!"

Kirk flushed and then paled at the idea. She had to be exaggerating, didn't she? Even so, he did feel horrible about what he said to Spock, but he didn't appreciate her trying to make him feel worse. "He almost killed me, remember?"

"You provoked him!" Granted, Uhura had been shocked at Spock's display of anger and had felt a moment of fear that the commander might kill Kirk, but her loyalty was to her Vulcan. "You questioned his logic…"

"Now wait a minute! I provoked him? He tossed me off the ship! Abandoned me on a freezing planet where some giant lobster tried to have me for freaking dinner! What part of that was logical?"

Uhura relented, a little. "I didn't agree that was a good choice…"

"Oh, well thanks for the support."

"But Spock had been made Captain and you had no right to question his orders!"

"His orders were wrong!"

"You think everyone is wrong but you!"

"But I was right!"

She pointed her finger at him, then dug it sharply into his chest. "And that, that right there proves that Spock was right too!" she snarled. "You're arrogance is enough to make anyone want to shove you out of an airlock. God knows I would have years ago if one had been available!"

Kirk started to retort, and then chuckled instead. "Okay, so…maybe I deserved that," he conceded with a small grin and spread his hands in that charming way he had that begged people to forgive him for being the ass he was. "But I truly didn't want to humiliate Spock, and…" He rubbed his chest again. "If I'd had any idea I was risking your wrath by doing so, I would have definitely reconsidered."

She blinked and tilted her head at him as her hand rose to her hip. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I would have had Scotty piss him off instead."

Uhura felt her lips twitch. Damn! "Don't try to be charming. It doesn't work on me."

He knew that well enough, but he was the Captain, and she was just going to have to get over it. He'd reconsider the next time she asked if she could speak _freely_, that was for sure. He felt like he was back in his Mother's kitchen getting a strip torn off him for taking that asshole's car and letting it go over the cliff. Even from another planet his mother's wrath had come caused him to shrivel and wilt.

He took a deep breath. He wanted this woman's respect more than he cared to admit, but she'd taken large chunks out of his pride over the years with her constant rebuttals, and he's just about had enough. He wasn't about to stand for insubordination on any level.

"I get that, I do, but Uhura, as your Captain, at least until we get home and have Pike seen too, I need to know I have your support." He paused. "And you need to understand that I am now a senior officer, and when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed, regardless of how you may feel about me personally. Is that understood?"

Uhura nodded. "I had no intention of doing otherwise," she replied without a trace of sarcasm. "I understand the chain of command and as your subordinate, I will support your role as Captain and fulfill my duties to the best of my ability." She met his gaze saucily. "If I didn't support you I _would_ have tossed you out of an airlock by now."

"That's a relief…I think." Kirk grinned and touched her shoulder "Uhura, I'm your Captain, but I would like to be your friend too."

Uhura regarded him for a long time. "We can…work on that, I guess." she said quietly.

"That's all I can ask." He paused and because Kirk was still a conceited prick and had to push the limits whenever he could. "Well, maybe one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Can I call you Nyota?"

"No!" She glared at him, even as her lips twitched, and to hide her amusement she stepped up to the door so it would open.

Kirk spread his hands and followed. "But, I'm your Captain…."

The doors opened and she stepped out, turning to face him as he remained on the lift. "Request denied, _Captain_," she tossed and then laughed at the doors to sick bay closed on his wounded expression.

Kirk turned back to McCoy. "Have anything for a headache, Bones?" he sighed as the older man gave instructions to Nurse Chapel to finish up with his patient and moved to stand beside the Captain.

"Sure," McCoy smirked, having overheard most of their conversation despite the barrier between rooms. "But it won't help with emasculation."

Kirk laughed and groaned at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek does not belong to me. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. If so, please review and than you kindly for the reviews so far! Live Long and Prosper!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Uhura stepped out of the turbo lift with the small covered dish on a tray and walked down the corridor to Spock's quarters. She stopped just in front of the door, knowing the chime sounded inside once she was close enough, and waited, but the door did not open. "Spock?"

"Spock is in seclusion."

Uhura turned to Ambassador Sarek, startled, and almost dropped the tray in her hands. The man moved as silently as his son. "Seclusion?"

"Yes. It is the Vulcan way, after such an event."

Uhura wanted to ask how what happened to Vulcan could be termed an event, or how they could possibly have a ritual to deal with it. Who planned for the destruction of their own planet? Yet, she kept her thoughts to herself. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"You have brought him sustenance," Sarek observed thoughtfully and then nodded, as if an idea suddenly occurred to him. "This is, I believe, the traditional human response to when one is suffering from a form of illness, is it not?"

"Yes," Uhura agreed as she glanced down at the small bowl on the tray.

"Spock suffers from no illness."

Heartsick is an illness, Uhura thought quietly. Sadness, sorrow, grief, they can all affect the body physically. "We sometimes bring food when a friend is…upset or grieving, or when there's been…a death."

"Indeed." Sarek paused as he considered how many deaths there had been of late. "Perhaps a larger bowl would be appropriate?"

Uhura's heart broke for him, and for the loss of so many. She sensed he had been attempting to make a joke, but it only served to sadden her. "I don't think there's enough soup in the world to make up for all of them, Ambassador."

"You are greatly troubled by the destruction of Vulcan." It was an observation and nothing more. He understood it, for Humans were a deeply emotional race and their compassion was one of the few things he approved of. "One should not dwell too heavily on that which cannot be changed. It serves no logical purpose and will not alter the existing circumstances."

Uhura met his gaze, saw not even a flicker of emotion in his eyes, and decided to take his advice and move on. She straightened her shoulders and when she spoke again, it was in the Ambassador's native tongue.

"_Ambassador Sarak, we have a Hydroponics Garden on the lower level, it is not fully grown, as the Enterprise's launch was not to be for a couple of months, but it is quiet and peaceful, so if your people would like to use it to meditate. The room is completely shielded from outside interference and is held at a temperature you may find preferable to the rest of the ship_."

Sarak stared at her, reveling nothing in his expression, yet he felt a great amount of surprise and genuine gratitude towards this young woman. A shielded area would, perhaps, offer a place that they would not be distracted by the thoughts of others on the ship. Even with their firm mental structures in place, being a telepathic race sometimes meant that the thoughts of a more aggressively emotional species might slip inside. It was an unwelcome fact, but something all Vulcan's dealt with when mingling with other species, especially humans.

"_Your suggestion is well received, Miss…"_

"_Uhura, Ambassador."_

"_Miss. Uhura. It is rare to find a human that can adequately speak our language on such an accomplished level. May I inquire as to how you speak it so well?"_

"_My focus at the academy was Zinolinquistics, sir." _

"_Indeed, a most difficult field of study. How did you find your education, Miss. Uhura?"_

"_Quite fascinating, Ambassador." _Uhura thought she saw the slightest twitch in the corner of Sarek's mouth and inside she glowed that she had managed to amuse him_. "I believe the only true way to learn about a new species is to understand and speak their language. After all, how can we know anyone if we can't understand them, or they us?"_

"_You pose an insightful query, Miss. Uhura. I regret that more of your kind do not share your conviction."_

"_They will," _Uhura assured, confidently.

Again Sarek regarded her for a length of time. She was a prime specimen for humanity, intelligent well beyond the average human, respectful of those outside her own race, incredibly beautiful, by any standards, and also he could sense a great strength of will within her_. "I know of many who claim the knowledge of alien languages, yet they do not show the same depth of understanding as you appear to in your vocalization of Vulcan."_

Uhura paused as she struggled to form her next words, so as not to embarrass either of them_. "Sir, your…I mean…Commander Spock was my mentor at the academy. He helped me to assimilate more securely to the language, and so allowed me to learn the proper diction."_

"_No doubt he recognized your talents beyond what others might have."_

"I still have a long way to go, Ambassador," she admitted in English, for she was not sure how to convey such a comment in Vulcan. "I have yet to learn the ancient dialects, and I'm not perfectly comfortable yet at when to use some of the less commonly used phrases."

Sarek acceded to the return to local language. "Modesty…It is such a human trait, and I do not believe it is warranted, Miss. Uhura." His hidden hands moved briefly beneath the sleeves of his robe, as if he was switching positions. "Even with intense instruction and the assistance of a Vulcan to aid you, one must possess a natural ability to speak languages so very different from their own. You appear to enjoy this ability on a greater scale then most."

Uhura flushed, shocked to receive such great praise, especially from a Vulcan, and found Kirk's comment to her so long ago find its way to her lips before she could help it."I guess I just have a talented tongue."

Sarek's right eyebrow almost disappeared into his hairline, yet his expression remained passive. He replied in English, as she broken the stream of Vulcan with her comment. "I commend you on your career choice and it is…" He searched for a word that might please her in some way, without revealing his true feeling on the matter. "Gratifying to have someone else with whom my people may easily converse_. _Perhaps we shall speak again in the time I am aboard your ship, to afford you more…practice?"

Uhura struggled to compose herself at the invitation. "I…Yes. Absolutely! I welcome the chance, Ambassador." She paused, the human in her wanting to offer him comfort even knowing it would be unwelcomed. She thought of Spock, and again wished to put her arms around him. Finally, although it was not the logical choice, she simply spoke from her heart. "Please offer my deepest condolences to the people, Ambassador, for their great loss, and if there is anything at all you or they require; I am at your service."

Sarek nodded. "I will make them aware of your offer, Miss. Uhura."

Realizing that she was essentially dismissed, and knowing that Spock wouldn't answer his door, she turned and started back the way she had come. She was startled when Sarek spoke again.

"May I ask, what kind of soup did you bring for Spock?"

Uhura grinned before she could help it, then quickly schooled her features and turned back. "Plomeeck soup, Ambassador."

"Indeed?" Sarek's gaze softened as he thought of his wife. "It was Spock's preference when young, his mother would make it for him." he admitted and realized that it had always been his favorite as well. "I do believe the first time she prepared it was quite by accident, however the result so stimulating that she continued to prepare it in the same manner whenever we…" He had been about to say, whenever he and Spock had argued. Amanda was always looking for similar ground for her husband and son, and so whenever there was dissention, she would make the soup, knowing neither would resist and would sit down to the table to eat. It was, she used to say, to ease their minds and feed their souls, and in all honestly, the delicacy of the dish did seem to make both he and his son more amiable afterwards. "It was an agreeable choice for both of us."

"I don't know if it will be as good as your wife's, but you are welcome to try it." When he hesitated, Uhura took a step closer and extended the tray to the older Vulcan. "It would be illogical to waste it."

He regarded her quietly, then nodded and accepted the tray. "It would. Thank you, Miss. Uhura."

"You are very welcome, Ambassador. "

Sarek watched as the woman disappear around the corner and then glanced down at the tray in his hand. From the scent that was drifting towards him the soup would be quite close to the original. "Fascinating."

Many humans who claimed to have studied the Vulcan culture would have immediately offered the traditional Vulcan salute upon departing. This was done in error, for Vulcans only used such a gesture when they were would not be seeing another for some time; for first time greetings and last good-byes. This Uhura did not offer such a gesture, which proved she did indeed understand their culture better than most.

He would speak more with his son regarding this young woman, but for now, he would enjoy this token of her…condolences.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek or the characters, but bless Gene Roddenberry and the cast of the original crew for bringing them to life, and to JJ Abrams for reviving the magic for a new generation in a way that no one, not even Q, had anticipated.

A little longer than the other chapters because I wasn't able to update until now, and I apologize for that. Holiday Fever hits us all! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and here's to a Spectacular New Year in 2013! I hope you enjoy this installement and if so please, please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Spock was kneeling in darkness, with only the soft glow of a few candles, the scent of sweet incense burning and in a deep meditative state when he felt her presence. He had been surprised at how quickly he had formed a connection with the cadet; her constant desire to touch him seemed to allow for a significant amount of telepathic sharing between them. While he was not fully privy to her thoughts and feelings, their bond was stronger than he had anticipated and so he could still sense her when she was near; even in a trance.

"Spock?"

The soft, hesitant voice outside his door swept through him, delved into and surrounded him as no other's ever had. He did not yet understand the compulsion he felt to be with her. The attraction was obvious, she was an aesthetically pleasing to look upon and had a sharp, institutive mind, however, he had not fully adjusted to their relationship. Nyota was being incredibly patient with him.

"You don't have to open the door." Her voice was but a whisper, because she understood that with Spock's impeccable hearing, even if he was meditating, he would easily hear her words from the other side. "I just wanted you to know that I…I'm here for you when you're ready and…and also…."

She sounded distressed. It had been seventeen hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-nine seconds since they had defeated Nero and rescued Captain Pike. Fourteen hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve point three seconds since Spock had accepted his father's suggestion of seclusion and gone into a meditative trance. He could be fully aware of his surroundings without breaking his deep level of meditation, and yet the distress of Nyota's voice pulled him away from his needed retreat and back into the harsh light of reality.

"I'm trying to be what you need."

Spock's eyebrow rose, even as his lids remained closed.

"I'm having a rotten time of it…performing admirably right now. I'm sorry." Uhura put her hand against Spock's locked door. She'd thought she would get through it without breaking down; had managed to keep busy with communications, bridge duties and assisting with repairs, but when she had finally retreated to her quarters she had been overwhelmed with sorrow. "I'm so, so sorry, about your mother, and your people. I…I know you can't cry, Spock. I understand that, but everyone needs someone to cry for them and…so…I did."

She had been foolish to come here. Foolish to push her emotions on him like this, knowing he couldn't accept them, and yet…He'd hugged her in the turbo lift, hadn't he? He'd kissed her in the transporter room. He'd accepted those few seconds of comfort from her then and she couldn't help but believe that he would accept this as well.

Their relationship was still so new, even after almost six months together, and she didn't always know what to expect. She tried to be what he needed, and she realized he made concessions for her as well, but it was still fresh, still fragile and she worried about chasing him away with her very human ways.

No longer able to concentrate on his task, Spock's relaxed posture tensed, and then straightened as he turned to look at the door. The sorrow in her voice was palpable; he could feel it rip though him, even beyond the metals of the bulkheads which separated them. He remembered how she felt in his arms when they were in the turbo lift hours earlier. When she asked him what he needed then, he had been unable to tell her, unable to properly express himself and so he had asked for something altogether different.

He rose fluidly, moved to the door and touched the barrier between them as his mind reached for hers, sending her less sorrow and some of his hard earned composure and serenity. However, bridging that gap caused him to almost be swept away by the torrent of emotions that she suffered from. He closed his eyes to the storm of emotions as they threatened to engulf him and quickly pulled back from her. He envied her passion, even her melancholy, but he also feared it. The intensity of human emotions was why he had not bonded with her. He worried such a flood of overwhelming feeling would rend his logic and calm useless.

He stepped back as even this brief interaction with Nyota's mind released the flood of anger and sadness that he had managed to lock away. He touched his fingertips together, as if in prayer, and tightly shut his eyes. Breathe. Breathe, Spock. He started to calculate equations in his mind, complex formulas that lent him some resistance against the attacking emotions. He could never lose control again as he had on the bridge. He needed to find his center, his stillness, his logic and he wished for her to do the same.

Uhura closed her eyes as her fingers splayed across the door that separated her from Spock, and for a moment, she almost imagined that she felt his fingers against hers. A tingling of tranquility seemed to reach out to her, but it was only for the briefest of moments, and then it was gone, replaced by an even deeper sorrow and ache.

She let her hand fall away, wondering if she had been wrong to come here. Their relationship was still so new, even after almost six months together, and she didn't always know what to expect. She tried to be what he needed, and she realized he made concessions for her as well, but it was still new, still fragile and she worried about chasing him away.

She set a small box on the floor outside his quarters. "I saved them for you, my tears. It's a completely…emotional and illogical gift, but it made me feel better. Maybe….maybe one day they'll make you feel better too." She touched the door again and closed her eyes. "I'll be waiting, whenever you need me."

Spock's eyes flew open as her presence started to diminish and a flicker of guilt, desire and perhaps even fear rushed through him, proof that he was not yet ready to deal with anyone, and yet he removed the lock on his door so it would slide open. This was in direct contradiction to his imposed seclusion, further proof that his father had been correct and he needed time apart from everyone to recalculate, to mend.

He glanced around the empty corridor, then crouched and picked up the decorative box on the floor. A moment, one that lasted only four point two seconds, where he considered going after Nyota, find her, hold her, thank her, but then his mental barriers rose once more and he stepped back inside his quarters.

He opened the lid of the box and regarded the small, fragile vial of clear liquid. Tears Noyota had shed for the destruction of Vulcan, for the victims, for his mother and…for him. She understood that he could not shed them, that he could not grieve as she could for those he had lost. It was such an illogical gesture, but such a human one.

An unfamiliar feeling pried its way into his heart as he held the vial, beyond fascinated by the tribute and by the flood of new emotion that now encumbered him. Nyota was a woman he greatly admired because of her ability to consider the logic in most situations, unlike most humans, such as James T. Kirk, who seemed to shun logic as a solution and allowed his emotions to rule over him.

Most Vulcans, including his own father, believed Spock's decision to join Starfleet had been a rebellion against the counsel. His mother, however, believed it was an escape from the constant prejudice he endured on his home planet; perhaps both were accurate.

A small stab of sorrow pierced his chest as he remembered all that had been lost because of a few renegade Romulans. Had he taken the course his father wished for him, he would have perished along with the billions of inhabitants on Vulcan as the singularity consumed the planet. Instead, he had been on The Enterprise and had managed to save, at least a few of his people, including his father.

His long fingers carefully closed around the vial in his hand. He had not saved his mother and that fact plagued him. Had he accepted admittance to the academy, would he have had more quality time with her? As Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth, his father was often off planet, and always Sarek's wife followed where her mate led. There was no logical reason to assume Spock would have seen more of them, had he stayed.

And yet a torrent of sorrow and guilt flooded him. Why could Sarek and Amanda not have been off planet? Why had this happened during one of the few instances that his parents had actually been at home? And what of Jim Kirk's interference on the bridge? If not for the human's meddling the Enterprise would also have been blown to bits by the Romulans and the Vulcan race would have been almost annihilated. For this alone, he owed Kirk a debt, a fact he found slightly unpleasant.

Spock had known from his first week at the academy that his choice had been the correct one. Of course, he was still subjected to prejudice, he had expected as much, and it was ironic that the prejudice on Earth was against his Vulcan side, whereas it had been his Human side that had caused him difficulty in his youth. However, bigotry was frowned upon in Starfleet, so while he suspected many still did not approve of or trust him, people generally kept their comments to themselves.

Because he had purged any feelings of resentment or anger at being a half-breed long ago, he was what he was and there was no changing it. It had taken living almost a decade among humans to allow him to find the humor in the ignorance of others, although he would never admit that he was amused. He was still Vulcan after all.

In Starfleet he was acknowledged simply for being a Vulcan, although he had also earned accolades for his programming, work in the scientific field and classes, yet he was indifferent to such tributes, and for his choice to join Starfleet. In Starfleet he found retaining his logic among Humans effortless, for they showed so little of it themselves and so he was not in a constant war of maintenance as he had been on Vulcan.

However, Kirk had managed to revive those horrible, helpless feelings with just a few words and that concerned Spock. Certainly he had been emotionally compromised because of his mother and the loss of his home, but his behavior, his…attack was far beyond even that excuse. He had managed to find a level of containment after speaking with his father, and so was able to assist in the destruction of Nero's ship, however, once the assignment was over he had felt himself flooded with grief and anger again and knew now that while he had to be far more careful in the future.

He had allowed himself to become docile, perhaps even overconfident in his ability to control his emotions and so he needed to start over, impose stricter barriers to keep those emotions in check. He accepted that he was different from everyone else, regardless of what planet he was on. He accepted that there was no way to alter his ancestry or remove the emotional scars from the horrible bigotry he suffered in his youth.

Having finally found the acceptance he had craved among the first crew of the Enterprise; especially with Captain Pike; he may have allowed himself to be negligent of his Vulcan side while in their company. It was very difficult to maintain an appropriate distance with Humans, as they automatically assume you require their companionship and so, perhaps, he had taken advantage of that to some extent.

This could be tolerated no longer and he would be more carful with the crew of this Enterprise. He was still a Vulcan after all and because of this, he agreed with his father that he would need to leave Starfleet and assist in the rebuilding of his race. It was the logical choice, as there were so few Vulcans left, but it bothered him more than he was willing to admit. He had grown…accustomed to Starfleet, accustomed to the few friends he had accumulated and he would regret leaving them.

He instantly thought of Nyota and what that would mean for their relationship. She had a very talented tongue, as she once confessed to him of Jim Kirk's inapposite remark, however Spock agreed with Kirk's description for Nytota had had an aptitude for Xenolinguistics that he had never before witnessed. A flash of their kiss upon the transporter interrupted his thoughts for a brief moment and he almost, almost smiled.

Yes, a very talented tongue indeed and it had been his pleasure to nurture that great talent. She had been a well studied, intensely inquisitive student and had never failed to succeed in any task he assigned her. That alone endeared her to him, that and the strict, rational way in how she understood her strengths and weaknesses. She was very aware of herself and her abilities, almost to the level of a Vulcan, and Spock understood that her emotions ran just as deeply, and when fired could burn a planet to its core. This too he admired about her and as they had started spending more time together, he learned to appreciate her attempts to suppress the more expressive habits Humans favored, at least while in his company. Yet, here, in his hand, was a strong sign of her very Human attributes.

While her compassion was always visible, especially for him, she understood his rejection of emotions in favor of logic, this was expected behavior for a Vulcan, but unlike anyone else, Nyota also seemed to be cognizant of his Human half and very aware that his emotions sometimes ran as deeply as her own, even when he did not show them. Although it was not logical, she appeared synced to his heart and his mind, enough that she offered him just what he needed, when he needed it most. It was disconcerting and could, if he allowed it, becoming habit forming.

Of course, he also learned that _not_ giving Nyota Uhura something she wanted resulted in an odd feeling that he, as yet, was able to define. His assignment of her to the Farragut was a logical and appropriate choice for several reasons. He had lived among Humans long enough to comprehend that assigning a cadet to the flagship of the Federation, a cadet that he was known to work closely with over the years and was essentially a mentor to, would appear as favoritism. Also, as he would be serving on the Enterprise as Captain Pike's first officer, he realized that it might be unwise to have a person aboard that he was in a relationship with, as said relationship was very private and very personal and it was far more difficult to maintain privacy aboard a starship than it had been at the academy.

He suspected that his decision would not rest well with her, but never had he envisioned that she would not accept his choice of assignment for her, or that in the urgency to board all vessels, she would choose to directly challenge him. He had been so astounded by her behavior that he had immediately given in to her demand.

His relationship with her was still very new and while Spock understood the mechanics of both human and Vulcan affairs, he had the chance to study such an occurrence only twice, the pairing of his mother and father, and his own brief marriage to T'Pring. He'd had a suitable wife in T'Pring, a pairing arranged by his father and T'Pau; a most revered Vulcan Elder. T'Pring was not as discerning as the other Vulcan females, who found Spock's Human side distasteful and she did not disapprove of Spock's choice to join Starfleet. She had conceded that her life was less difficult when he was off planet.

They were married before he left for Earth, but stayed in touch via sub-space. Spock found her to be very supportive of his choices, and her intellect was unrivaled. They shared the same literary interests as well as a weakness for strategy and mathematical games, but he had only physically been with T'Pring twice during their association, once for their marriage and then again when he reached the mature state of Pon Farr and had to return to Vulcan to mate. Unfortunately, T'Pring had fallen ill of an unexplained ailment, just two short years later, and did not survive.

Spock had declined his father's insistence to take another mate, and instead put all his attention into Starfleet. He declined any female attention from the women there, for he felt it unnecessary. For three years he enjoyed a quiet, solitary life, until he met a young cadet who had more than academic intentions towards him, and would not be dissuaded by any means.

Cadet Nyota Uhura, with her deep, dark eyes that had the ability to pierce his very soul, and her incredibly attractive body that every male on campus admired from afar, even Spock, when he allowed himself to do so. The first time she spoke Vulcan to him he had been lost. She had made no mistakes in the linguistics, even from the first day, and Spock had been startled to find himself aroused watching her perfect, sweet, Human mouth form his language.

He eventually became her mentor and he while at first he had been hesitant when she asked him about living on Vulcan, about the things that couldn't be found in the databases, after awhile he found himself answering all her questions. Her mind was exquisite! Her thirst for knowledge and aphrodisiac to any Vulcan, and her softness, her humor and quiet understanding fed his Human side.

The first time she had kissed him, he had been too stunned to react. He had been telling her a humorous story, one of very few from his youth, and she had laughed and kissed his cheek. The press of her lips to his skin was like the touch of fire to an oil soaked rag, and it swept through him with unexpected swiftness. It took him a full four point three seconds to regain the ability of speech and it was at that moment when he knew that he would welcome a relationship with her. Still he forced himself to treat her as an instructor only, knowing the rules of conduct would frown upon such fraternization. Nyota, however, was a determined young woman, and he should have known that not even a Vulcan could stand against such a force.

Now, the idea that he would have to leave her disturbed him. He found he did not care if Kirk, the crew or the entire federation knew of their relationship, he cared only that it would be ending. That too created an unknown sensation within him, but rather than analyze it he gently closed his fingers around the vial of tears, set the box on a nearby table and returned to his position in front of his incense burner. Closing his eyes, he continued to hold the vial as he fell, once again, into a deep meditative state. The rest would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek and it's characters belong to Gene Roddenberry, brought to life again by the brilliant J.J. Abrams. Long Live Star Trek! If you like, please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Spock was just leaving his quarters feeling much more in control of himself and his emotions. He intended to report to the bridge for duty, and then, once he had fulfilled whatever the Captain might require of him, find Lieutenant Uhura and thank her for her gift.

"Spock."

Spock turned at the sound of his father's voice. "Yes, father?"

"You have ended your seclusion period?"

"I have."

"Was it helpful?"

"It was."

"That is good to hear." Sarak nodded briefly, but no other portion of him moved, his hands remained inside the sleeve of his robes. "I would speak with you, when you have a free moment."

"I was intending to report for duty. However, if it is important I can…"

Sarek waved his hand, dismissively. "It is important, but can wait awhile longer. It is logical that you fulfill your obligations to your ship first and foremost, and to your Captain."

"Yes."

Spock was still perplexed by Captain Pike's choice of Jim Kirk as acting Captain. The human had showed his courage aboard the Romulan ship and his loyalty, to Captain Pike at least, so he did have some encouraging qualities. However, Kirk was also very arrogant and unusually adept at subterfuge; that was disquieting. If Spock were permitted, he would agree that he was still quite unsure of Jim Kirk's ability to lead this crew; however regulations stated that he must obey and assist the new Captain of The Enterprise, regardless of how irrational he believed the promotion had been.

Sarek caught the almost imperceptible flicker of concern in his son's one word answer, even while Spock's expression remained impassive.

"You do not approve of your Captain?"

"I neither approve nor disapprove. He is the acting Captain of the Enterprise; therefore my duty is to obey his commands."

"Yet I sense conflict in your decision to follow this man."

"He has proven himself worthy," Spock replied without inflection. "He defeated Nero, rescued Captain Pike and saved the ship." Jim Kirk was also like the preverbal bad penny; one could not get rid of him, therefore Spock would need to adjust.

Sarek nodded. "We shall speak at a later time, then."

"Yes." Spock waited as his father turned away, and then he started in the opposite direction towards the turbolift. He pressed the button, waited, and a moment later the door swished open and he stepped inside. "Bridge," he requested and found his mind again wander; recalling the moment when Uhura had stood with him in this very lift and asked him what he needed from her. She had been very brave to ask, and very accepting of his reply. It was comforting to know well she understood the demands of his culture.

He had expected her to be on the bridge with the Captain, but both were absent when he arrived and Mr. Sulu had the con. Spock felt a surprising blip of emotion, disappointment perhaps, but then it was gone. He could admit, to himself at least, that he enjoyed the secret looks Uhura sent him, when no one else seemed aware.

"'velcome back, Commander," Ensign Chekov greeted warmly, missing the odd look that Sulu sent him. "Are you weeling better?"

Spock blinked at the personal, highly inappropriate question, but didn't miss a beat in his reply. "I am recovered, thank you, Ensign. Where is the Captain?"

"In sickbay with Pike," Sulu offered. "Dr. McKoy had some bad news to deliver, so he wanted to be there."

Spock nodded, curious about the diagnoses, but not enough to ask outright, and there would be other matters to attend to, if the Captain was indisposed. "Has the Enterprise managed to achieve warp drive yet?"

"No. Mr. Scott is working on it but…"

"He asked if you could give him a hand, when you had recovered, Commander."

Chekov interrupted, a little too enthusiastically. "I vould be happy to escort you, Sair."

Spock's hands slid behind his back, in his usual posture and he tilted his head at the young Russian. "I recall where Engineering is, Ensign," he returned calmly. "I did assist in the design of the Enterprise and the computer could always direct me, should I get lost."

Chekov flushed. "Yes, of course, Sair," he muttered and faced forward again.

Sulu leaned closer and said quietly to Spock. "I think he wants to get a closer look at Mr. Scott's rigging."

"Rigging, Mr. Sulu?"

"Whatever magic he's managed to get the ship working again. It's unbelievable we have the systems we do, considering the damage we sustained and the fact we have no central core and almost no replacement parts."

Spock nodded. The ship had left without many sustainable supplies, however the call from Vulcan had been of the utmost urgency and so there had been little time to worry about spare parts.

"I think he's got a touch of hero worship over Mr. Scott. It's all he's been talking about since he beamed you guys over from Nero's ship." Sulu added, indicating Chekov, who was now sitting quietly, monitoring his console. "He's never seen anyone beam three people from two targets on to one pad before."

Spock did not agree with the Ensign's subterfuge regarding an escort to engineering was acceptable offer behavior, but could not fault the cadet's enthusiasm. He had studied up on Montgomery Scott, before he had gone into seclusion, and found the young engineer's advances in his field remarkable. He could understand Chekov's fascination.

"Ensign Chekov, if you would care to accompany me to Engineering, I believe you can take note of what repairs have been achieved and report them directly to the Captain."

Chekov was out of his seat so fast he almost tripped over himself. "Yes, Sair, Commander!" He grabbed a data pad and stood, waiting much like an eager puppy ready to go on a long anticipated walk.

Spock found Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott exactly where he'd predicted, flat on his back beneath a console and up to his elbows in multiple wires and conduits as he barked out orders to one of the crew standing by. He waited patiently as the engineer finished his task, slid out and took notice of them.

"Ah, hullo there Commander." Scotty stood up and set his laser tool aside. "Did ye need something?"

"I do not require your expertise at this time, Mr. Scott. I am merely checking on the status of repairs and Ensign Chekov has kindly offered to take note and report to the Captain of your progress."

"Aye, well," Scott winked at the eager faced Chekov. "Come to look around then did je?"

Chekov grinned before he could help it, then remembered Commander Spock and quickly schooled his features. "Is there is anything we can do to assist in the repairs, Mr. Scott?"

"Oh, I think we've got 'er in hand now. It's slow goin' a'course, and she really needs time in a proper space dock to be back to her old shining self, but we're doin' what we can. Won't be making warp anytime soon, but I should be able to give us a little more on impulse within the next few hours or so."

Spock nodded, pleased. "I am sure your efforts will be appreciated, Mr. Scott."

Scott stared at the Vulcan for a long, hard moment. Despite their initial greeting, and the fact that he'd almost witnessed the death of Jim Kirk at the hands of the Commander, he rather liked Spock.

"See here, lad," he said to Chekov. "I could use a second opinion over by Engine three. She's soundin' a little off. Why don'cha go take a listen and let me know what ye think ye hear?"

"Aye, Sair!" Chekov, in his excitement, almost forgot to check with Spock first. "If you no longer need me, Commander?"

"You are dismissed, Ensign."

Scott turned to Spock. "I hope ye dina hold any hard feelings, Mr. Spock?"

Spock glanced at the engineer. "I beg your pardon?"

"You wouldn't be holding a grudge over that little kafuffle on the bridge, now would ye?"

"Grudges are illogical, Mr. Scott, and a waste of energy that could be put to better use." Spock tilted his head. "I do not see where such a thing would apply here."

"Well…y'know…when we beamed aboard, before ye tried to tear the throat outta the Captain," Scotty explained. "I hope ye understand why I couldna' take sides."

"I do not hold you responsible for anything that happened at that time, Mr. Scott." It wasn't the engineer's fault that he'd gotten involved with Jim Kirk.

"Oh, good! That's good." Scott paused as if unsure what to say next, a rare condition indeed. "Would ye be interested in a shot of twelve-year-old whisky, then?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at the offer. "No. I would not." He did not bother to remind the Scotsman that alcohol was against regulations to have on board a starship; only Synathol was permitted, or that Vulcan's did not drink.

"Good, 'cause I dinna have any."

Rather than delve into the illogical gesture of offering a beverage that one did not have. "As we are in discussion over the unfortunate condition of your arrival on board the Enterprise, I should offer regret for my conduct on the bridge. I behaved abhorrently to yourself and Captain Kirk. I would ask that you also harbor no…hard feelings regarding my actions during that time."

Scott grinned and waved his hand aside. "Ach, the Captain explained you were not feeling yourself that day, Commander. And I would have been suspicious of anyone coming aboard my ship, were I in your place, so no hard feelings a'tol."

Spock was surprised to be forgiven so easily. "Regardless of the circumstances, my…emotional state was no excuse for my unprofessional behavior toward you or my attack on the Captain."

Scott shrugged. "Seems you were under a wee bit of stress at the time, happens to the best of us. For a man such as yourself, considerin' all that I heard happened; I'd say not reactin' would be more surprising. Why, that'd be like standing barefoot on hot coals, naked, in a hurricane whilest trying to hold back a mudslide with an umbrella."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "A…curious analogy," he replied, yet remarkable accurate.

"Well, now that that's done." Scott smiled again. "Would you like to take a look at what we've repaired so far?"

"Yes, I would." They walked further into engineering. "Mr. Scott, may I make a personal query?"

"Go right ahead."

"How is it that you were on that planet with Captain Kirk?"

Scott quickly explained the issue with Admiral Archer's beagle.

"And you have no indication of where the animal might have been transported to?"

"Haven't the first damn clue. I've racked my brain tryin' to figure it, but the hard truth is the possibilities are infinite. I could have beamed the mongrel into space, aboard an asteroid or even a Klingon ship for that matter. I truly hope it's not the later, those bastards would probably think the dog was food!"

"It is quite a dilemma." Spock thought for a moment as he placed his hands behind his back. "I have a considerable comprehension for the field, would you care to share our knowledge to rejoin the dog to its owner?"

A huge grin spot Scott's face. "Are ye saying you want to help me find the wee poor whelp in the huge expanse of universe to which I've sent him?"

"If you are willing, I would lend what thoughts I could toward the cause." He paused a moment. "Perhaps Ensign Chekov could also assist? He has a brilliant mind for one so young." He paused again. "After we have effectively ensured our safe trip back to Earth, of course."

"Oh, o'course! O'course! Why Mr. Spock, that is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. That does take a load off my mind. Thank ye!"

"Gratitude seems inappropriate as we have yet to locate the beast."

"Oh but we will, Mr. Spock. Indeed we will." Scott grinned and motioned him towards the containment areas. "Now, come have a look at what we've done here."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and these newer ones to J.J. Abrahams in some way. I really hope you enjoy and if you do, please please review!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Spock."

Spock waited for his father to reach him and they stepped into the turbo-lift together. He had spent far more time than anticipated with Mr. Scott, who had worked wonders with what few materials they had available to fix the damage made to the Enterprise, and Spock found working with the engineer surprisingly pleasant. They discussed warp theories, trans- space equations and many other things that helped ease Spock's mind back to its preferred working level.

Afterwards, he conferred with his father and the remaining surviving elders from Vulcan. Plans were discussed to locate a suitable planet to colonize, as well it was suggested that Spock give up his place in Starfleet and help them rebuild their race. This suggestion was only logical in the face of a near genocide for his people, and yet it caused a strangely familiar, sharp pain inside him that he recognized feeling only once before, the day he had faced the counsel at the Vulcan Science Academy. Rebellion, the head of the counsel had referred to it, a sharp unreasonable feeling that Spock felt at the words spoken against his mother. This time, however, he was older, stronger in his Vulcan abilities and fresh from meditation, so was able to push down the flickering burn of resentment, accept his fate and the words of the remaining Elders of his planet.

"Was there something else you wished to discuss?"

"I sense you are angry, my son. This can be overlooked, given the recent situation which has us all at odds with our logic, however, I believed your seclusion would assist in returning your focus."

Anger was not what Spock was feeling, disillusionment, perhaps a taste of bitterness, but there was no anger. "I am quite focused, father, and your concerns are unwarranted. I feel no anger, nor any other such trivial emotions."

"Do you find fault with the Elder's decisions?"

"I do not." Spock requested deck twelve and set his hand over the lever. "Their logic is sound."

"You do not agree with their solution to such an enormous crisis." It was a statement.

"I do not disagree to the urgency of the situation, or their requests for my assistance."

"And yet, there is something that troubles you."

Spock reached across, pressed the button to stop the lift and turned to his father, his hands clasped behind him. "Have I not agreed to do what the Elders have requested?"

"Yes."

"Have I done something that causes you to question my duty to them, or you, or made some reference that makes you doubt my loyalty?"

"No."

"Then why do you persist that I have an emotional reaction to anything that has been decided?"

Sarek folded his hands inside his robes and stared at his son, hard. "The woman gives me pause, Spock."

Spock didn't need to ask which woman his father was referring to. "In what way?"

"She is Human, Spock. She will not understand your decision."

"You believe she will somehow sabotage my choice to leave Starfleet?"

"I believe you are involved with her further than is wise, and such involvement could disrupt your logical thinking."

"Lieutenant Uhura is a valued member of The Enterprise and has done everything in her power to make you and the Elder's comfortable. Has she given you any reason to doubt her ability as a Starfleet Officer, or her duty?"

"You were her teacher, Spock."

"I taught many students, Father. Some of them serve aboard this ship, and some do not. Do you persist that any one of them may have cause to infiltrate my defenses in someway?"

"She made you Plomeck Soup. She brought it to your quarters, and would have, no doubt, brought it in to you, served it to you, had I not been there."

If Vulcan's could blush, Spock had no doubt his face would be aflame, and for a moment he could not speak. What would possess Uhura to do such a thing? He recalled their discussion back on Earth one evening, regarding favorite foods of their youth, and he had mentioned the soup his mother used to make. Never had he considered she would make it for him!

"She…" Spock searched for a resolution that would satisfy his father and relieve him of any further discussion. "It is her way to be kind, Father. She has…" The kindest, softest heart of anyone he had ever encountered. She was almost empathic in her sympathies. He could not, would not fault her for pursuing them. "Her culture is…affectionate, Father. She can no more reject caring than can we reject logic. She would not have been aware of the meaning of bringing me food, as you are suggesting."

"Are you so sure, Spock?"

No. He wasn't sure at all. Uhura immersed herself in her studies, but Vulcan relationship rituals were certainly not on the school docket; so it was logical that she truly did not understand what her actions would mean. However, she was insistent about learning, and she could have found out in other ways. She was always surprising him with how much she knew about his culture, and…well, the simple fact was that Uhura always knew exactly what she was doing.

"She has proven to be remarkably intelligent, and decisively aware of Vulcan culture. Therefore, I must also assume, that she understands what such an act means to a Vulcan." Sarek continued to watch his son, impressed that Spock showed no emotional signs of distress; for the conversation was not an easy one, for either of them. "Would you have allowed her to serve you, Spock?"

There was no point in denying it further. Despite his wish to keep his private life private, Spock would have to admit to the relationship. "I would, yes."

"So you have accepted this woman as your mate?"

"Yes."

"Despite the fact that you are her commanding officer?"

"Yes."

"And her mentor?"

"Yes."

"And you believe this is a wise choice?"

Spock considered his options and then met Sarek's gaze head on. "Did you not confer that it was logical when you married Mother?"

Having his words from so long ago thrown back at him did little to ease Sarek's mind, but he gave his son credit for using them. "For me it was more…necessary than logical. I could not envision any other, but your mother, to be at my side, is that not a logical reason to chose a mate?"

"And because you loved her, Father?"

"Yes. That was a factor as well." He allowed himself a small sigh. "It is not an easy road, Spock. Humans can be…difficult to deal with, especially once the bond has been made. There is always transference of emotion, and as you are only half Vulcan, your ability to maintain your logic is naturally a concern."

"Do you regret marrying a Human?"

"Regrets are illogical." Sarek was silent for a long moment. "However, given the choice, I would still choose your mother."

"Why?"

"Had I not, I would not have you, my son, and that would be cause for regret."

Spock blinked, startled and lifted an eyebrow. "I…" For the first time, Spock was stunned beyond words.

"I realize that your mother would be able to impart some overly emotional words at this juncture that would make us both feel…discomfort. So I will only offer a suggestion, based on my own experience. If this woman is your choice, you must allow her to see your true self, or she will never cope with what is to come. She must understand, from the beginning, what it is to love a Vulcan, and you must understand what it is to love a Human. And you must stand with her, my son, against all prejudice, and believe that which you have chosen is the right and true choice."

Spock tilted his head in contemplation and started the turbo-lift, then asked his father. "What is it to love a Human?"

"Devastating," Sarek remarked, quietly. "And supreme."

Spock's brow rose. "Fascinating."

After bidding his father farewell, Spock stood outside Uhura's quarters, reluctant to move close enough to signal her door chime. It was only logical, and polite, to inform her of his decision as soon as possible, and yet...he lingered. Was this cowardice, he wondered? He had never experienced such indecisiveness before, this creeping uneasiness to move forward with a logical, concise course of action.

He shook his head, unwilling to accept the fact that he could allow his Human side; his Human weakness; to corrupt him so easily. He quickly stepped forward, listened for the distinct chime from inside and heard her call to enter. The door to her quarters slid open and still he hesitated, for three point five seconds, before stepping inside to find Uhura wrapped in a thin black robe and brushing her luxuriously long hair.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lieutenant, I wondered if we might speak?"

Uhura's face brightened at the sight of him, ignoring his formality as she tossed her brush on a nearby chair and threw her arms around him. "I missed you."

Spock did not return her embrace and felt her confusion at his lack of response.

She slowly pulled back and looked up at him. "What is it?" She had been relieved to hear he had been making the rounds on the ship, albeit a little disappointed that he hadn't come to see her first; but part of loving a Vulcan was to understand their ways and for Spock, duty would always come first. She assumed he was feeling better, or at least composed; she doubted he would feel better any time soon, having lost his mother and his planet in one day.

Spock slid his hands behind his back; it was illogical to delay the truth and yet he found himself having difficulty getting the words to form. "I have been in discussion with my father and our remaining elders…"

Uhura understood that he would not accept comfort or tenderness at that moment, and so moved to her small kitchenette. "Do they have everything they need?" she asked as she prepared them both a cup of scented tea. "I asked Ambassador Sarek to let me know if they had any other requirements to make them comfortable." She walked back with the two mugs and sat down on her small sofa, decorated with colorful pillows, and set the cups on the glass coffee table. "I hope that wasn't too bold?"

"On the contrary." Spock returned. "They wished me to convey their gratitude for your assistance and unique understanding of our nature." He decided not to remark on the silent looks of disapproval he had received from the elders as to what the cause might be for Uhura's intensive knowledge, or the brief discussion with Sarek.

He watched her slide her feet up under her on the sofa. The cloth of her robe parted exposing a generous amount of leg and he was startled by the thrust of need that filled him. He quickly pushed it back. "It was very kind of you to consider them."

"It's the least any of us can do." She shrugged and picked up her tea. "Aren't you going to have your tea?"

He hesitated for a full four seconds before moving to settle beside her, keeping enough distance between them as was polite, and picked up the second mug. "Yes, thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, Commander."

He could hear the amusement in her voice and almost smiled. He supposed he was being rather reserved; after all, they were effectively in a relationship. His father did advise he must be his true self, yet he was still unsure what that entailed. It was difficult to ascertain how he should behave, as he had only his mother and father's example to follow. Sarek had often seemed to be distant and unforgiving to his wife, yet Amanda never seemed the least offended. Not, at least, to their son's discernment anyway.

He took a sip of tea, then set the mug down and placed his hands in his lap, turning towards Uhura, only to notice her robe had fallen open to reveal a tantalizing view of her barely covered breasts. "Nyota," he scolded, fully aware what she was doing.

She met his eyes over the rim of her cup, innocently. "Spock."

"I wish to have a serious discussion with you."

"Am I impeding your ability to speak, Spock?"

"You are deliberately attempting to distract me."

"I thought Vulcan's couldn't be distracted?" she asked as she stretched to put her tea on the table and the thin robe slipped off one shoulder. "At least not so easily."

Spock felt the tension pinch across his neck and shoulders and avoided the desire to shrug it away. Better to get everything out in the open. "I will be resigning from Starfleet upon our return to Earth."

Uhura grew still and her beautifully dark, phantom eyes bore into his.

Spock found her silence disconcerting and shifted, ever so slightly, in his seat. "It is only logical that I assist in rebuilding our society and finding an appropriate planet in which to set up a…"

"A Vulcan colony." She held up her hand and he fell silent. "I understand."

He blinked; he had not expected her to take the news so well. "Do you?"

"Of course, I do," she sighed and rose, adjusting her robe and tightening the sash, effectively putting an end to any flirtation. "You just lost your planet, Spock, and most of your people. No one would expect you to continue to fly around the galaxy when your race is facing extinction." She ran a hand through her recently brushed tresses in agitation. "I'm not happy about it, but I do understand it."

A weight lifted from Spock's chest only to be replaced by another, more intense feeling. "I do not tell you this to make you unhappy," he said softly.

"I know that too, but I'm Human, so of course my feelings will be hurt." She picked up their mugs and dumped them in the sink, then gripped the sides of it. "I had hoped you'd find another way but…" She angrily swiped at her cheeks and shook her head. "You do what you have to do."

Spock moved to stand behind her, placed his hands on her trembling shoulders. She was so strong, this one, so incredibly brave and determined in the face of adversity; it pained him to see her so…vulnerable. "I do not wish to see you cry."

She scoffed and bowed her head. "Then turn away."

Gently he turned her to face him, and then, in a move very unlike a Vulcan, lowered his lips to catch her tears as they slid slowly down each cheek. "You have already given me and my people so many of your tears, Nyota," he whispered as he pulled the vial she had left outside his quarters out from beneath his tunic, a strong piece of gold twine secured it around his neck. "We do not deserve more."

The fact that he was wearing her gift, that he would chose to do such a totally illogical thing, only made her cry harder and she wound her arms tightly around him. It amazed her how a man, who spurned emotion, could make her feel so much with just a few simple, honest words.

Spock held her and closed his eyes, he would miss this. He would miss her warmth, her faith, her softness. He would miss her determination and her boldness.

"They'll stop in a minute," she mumbled into his shoulder, knowing how uncomfortable he must be to have an emotional woman blubbering all over him. "Just give me a minute."

Spock wished he could give her more than a minute, he wished he could give her eternity, for he truly never wanted to leave her side. Was that what the poets wrote of, the feelings of love? Did feeling this sentiment for her make him a traitor to his race? Would he learn to bury this feeling as he had all others? He did not believe it possible, not this emotion, not for this woman.

"Do you believe our relationship is ended?" he asked curious.

She sniffed and lifted her moist gaze to his dry one. "Isn't it?"

"No." He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I have said that Earth is the only home I have left, Nyota. It is where my mother was born, and where I found my place in the universe." He gently touched his lips to hers. "It is the place that brought me to you. I will not be far, and I will return often, I swear it."

Uhura pulled his head down for another kiss and was gratified when he returned it; a soul reaching kiss that made her heart flip and her toes curl. How could a being that claimed to be devoid of emotion kiss like this? But she already knew the truth, she knew that Vulcan's felt things deeply, perhaps more deeply than any Human could, and that was why they learned to control their emotions; to avoid such chaos, and perhaps too much pain.

Spock did not move his hands to caress her or to pull her closer, nor did he try to end the kiss before she was ready; and when they did part, his eyes were dark with desire.

"Stay with me tonight?" She whispered, placing her palms on either side of his face when his eyebrow rose in surprise. They had not consummated their relationship; choosing instead to take things slow; believing they had plenty of time still. Then, with the attack on Vulcan and Nero and everything else…well it had been difficult to find time to be together. "I know you said we should wait and you've told me that your…mating rituals are complicated, but I…I need this, Spock. I need that connection with you."

Spock stared down at her, his face impassive as he calculated the risks involved. Vulcan's could mate with other species, of course; it did not happen often simply because of the intensity and the bond that was required. It required a form of transference that many species found uncomfortable and most Vulcans found distasteful to share outside of their own race. That same transference his father spoke of earlier, had warned him about, in actuality.

Uhura realized she was asking too much and started to step back, startled when his light grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Patience," he requested as his quick mind considered all the options, the pro's and cons, the possible outcomes and factored in her probable emotional responses. "Yes."

Her eyes widened in shocked delight. "R…really?"

"Unless you wish to retract your offer?"

She shook her head quickly. "No! I mean…I just…I didn't think…you'd agree."

"If you were assuming that my answer would be negative, that would presume you do not truly wish to take this step in our relationship. What you are suggesting will not be an easy thing, Nyota, and may cause you some discomfort…"

"And pleasure?" she asked. "There will be pleasure, won't there, Spock?"

"I can only speak for myself in this regard, Nyota, but I will endeavor, of course, to make it pleasurable for you, yes. However there are many other factors that must be considered and I will not be offended, if you chose to wait longer for…"

"Oh Spock." She laughed and threw her arms around him. "It's good to have you back." Before he could comment on the fact that he had not gone anywhere her lips were on his again and he felt the sharp pierce of need flow through him once more.

When she whispered his name, his true name, the name that Spock's grandfather had bestowed on him at birth and that no known Human could pronounce, save his mother, his eyes sprang open and a rush of desire flooded him. A Vulcan's given name was a sacred thing, the only ones who were ever permitted to speak it the Vulcan's birth parents, the elder who chose the name, and a Vulcan's mate. Like so many personal things about them, it was a very private matter.

His particular name was difficult even for some Vulcan's, and he had said it only once for Uhura, yet she remembered and had managed to make it roll off her very talented tongue in a way that awakened even the deepest of his repressed emotions. She knew the sacredness of speaking it, but did she understand how much he had needed to hear it, especially when everyone, even his father referred to him as Spock?

Later, as they lay in the after glow of their lovemaking, Uhura making slow circles over Spock's deliciously lean chest, wrapped in his arms in what could only be defined as snuggling as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

She'd been completely trusting of him when he explained that they would need to attempt a partial mind meld, so that she would be able to experience and accept fully what he was offering, and so that he would understand if it became too much for her. Sex for a Vulcan was done in complete silence, it was taboo to speak during it, but then most Vulcan's already had a telepathic connection and words were not needed.

While he explained that he would not be reading her thoughts, nor she his, as a true telepathic bond inferred, it would be more an empathic effect for both of them. She'd resisted, for only a moment at the intrusion of his mind into hers, but that was natural, and he had eased her through it remarkably well. Before they ever moved onto the physical aspect both experienced feelings they'd never before considered. It made them more sensitized, more in tune to their bodies, and GOD, it had been spectacular. Uhura had almost screamed from the intensity of it, but Spock; as if sensing her loss of control; covered her mouth with his and lent her the little amount of control he had managed to cling to; the result brought them both far, far over an edge neither had known existed.

Now, his heart rate having returned to normal, his skin lightly flushed, he was still and calm as she leaned her head against him and continued her caress.

"Are you well, Nyota?"

"Hmmm." She sighed and snuggled closer against him. "Very well."

Spock was appalled when he felt his breath release, unaware he had been holding it. "That is good."

"You are good." She rose and grinned down at him. "You were…amazing. I've never felt anything like that. I never imagined anything could be like that."

"I am…relieved to hear you enjoyed it, Nyota." He lifted his hand, unable to resist pushing back the dark tendrils of hair from her face. "I have never experienced such…intensity myself."

"Is it like this with all Vulcans?" she asked.

His eyebrow rose again. "I could only speak for myself. We do not tend to discuss such things among my people."

"Maybe I should try out some other Vulcans and compare?" Her eyes widened as his grip on her suddenly tightened.

"That would be…unwise."

"Why Spock, you can't possibly be jealous?"

"That would be illogical."

"So what are you feeling?"

Spock tried not to sigh. His father was correct, this would be difficult. "I feel comfortably warm, as is warranted by the humid controls in your quarters."

"But not jealous?" she teased and lay herself on his chest to peek at him through her lashes.

"No."

"So, can you recommend some other Vulcan's I can test the theory…" She squealed in surprise when Spock suddenly rose and dumped her off the bed and onto the floor. "Spock!"

"I believe we both require a cooler atmosphere." He caught her hands and pulled her up and against his naked body. "And a change of subject."

"Hey!" She laughed and followed him into the washing area. "Do you think I'm easy?"

"I do not understand the reference."

She felt her cheeks warm and dipped her head as he opened the shower tube. "Easy as in…" She cleared her throat and silently wished she hadn't asked the question. "Never mind."

He turned back to her. "I would prefer an explanation, please?"

She pushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing, it was stupid." When he continued to stare at her she rolled her eyes. "It just means…when a girl is easy it means she's considered…promiscuous."

"I fail to see how one term can compare with the other, however I could not fairly judge your appropriately without a list of your former lovers, in which case I could calculate the odds …"

Uhura's eyes widened in outrage, and then, suddenly, she realized he was teasing her. He was actually teasing her! "Oh really?" She grabbed a washcloth, shoved it in his mouth and pushed him into the shower tube. "I'll give you odds," she warned, as she set the sonic on full throttle and pulled his lips down to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry…period, but I thank JJ Abrams for reinventing them for us. Saw Into Darkness and was astounded. Very hard to keep to this timeline now, but I hope to do some stories for after that movie as well.

Anyway, hope you enjoy, Sorry it has been so long between updates. Thank you for all that reviewed, I really, really appreciate it, and please keep them coming!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kirk entered sickbay and nodded to McCoy who was tending to Ensign McKenna. He grimaced as the Doctor pressed a hypo spray to the young man's throat.

"How are you feeling, Ensign?"

The young man struggled to sit up in front of the Captain. "I…I'm better sir…"

McCoy, quite ungraciously, shoved the boy back on the bunk. "Stay! Or long worms will be the least of your worries."

"Bones, got a minute?"

"Only just, so make it quick." He followed Kirk into the small, interior office of sickbay. "You're looking a little peaked there, Jim."

Kirk waved away his friend's worries, crossed his arms and leaned against McCoy's desk. "You have your patients and I have mine. The ship's mine." He ran his hands over his face, tiredly. "It's going to be a long trip home on impulse."

"What do you expect when you order your engineer to eject the warp core?" McCoy fiddled around on his data pad, then set it on his desk and walked over to one of the many wall cabinets.

"It was the only chance we had, Bones."

"I'm not disputing it." He selected a hypo off the shelf and turned to look at Kirk. "You saved us, you saved Earth. Not much more anyone can ask."

Kirk shrugged. "I didn't do it alone."

"That's for damn sure, but it's good you know that."

"Oh come'on! I'm not that arrogant!"

"The hell you're not." McCoy returned to the desk. "But, apparently the crew seem to think you're a damn fine Captain."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're one lucky sonofabitch."

Kirk grinned and paused to examine some diagrams of the nervous system on the wall panel. "How's Pike?"

"Recovering. Whatever that thing was they put in him latched onto his brain stem pretty hard, but I managed to get the little bastard out. He'll have some muscular trauma, but hopefully with therapy he'll be up and about in no time."

"Good." Kirk turned to the next display, and then flinched at a sudden pain his neck. "Ow!" He slapped his hand over the area and spun around, annoyed when he saw McCoy removing the empty canister from the hypo spray. "What the hell was that?"

"A B-12 shot. It will perk you right up."

Kirk glared at him and rubbed his neck. "Haven't you given me enough of those damn things? What if I overdose or something?"

"I'm a Doctor, Jim, not a drug dealer." McCoy smirked and retrieved his data pad again. "I know what I'm doing."

"If you're such a good Doctor, how do you explain what happened when we came on board?"

"That was a once in a life time occurrence. How could I know you would have an allergic reaction to the vaccine? No one has ever had an allergic reaction to the mud fly vaccine."

"You don't call losing your vision and a flop sweat a reaction?"

"No. That was a side effect of the vaccine, two totally different things." McCoy wiggled his finger at him. "Besides, if I hadn't brought your sorry ass on board, we'd all have been blown up by Nero and be dead by now; most likely."

Kirk smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought I was just lucky?"

"Exactly, you were lucky I brought you on board."

"If you really believe my being here was what saved the ship, why did you let Spock have me ejected?"

"He was the Captain, Jim. What did you want me to do, raise a mutiny against him?"

"Yes! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend, although God only knows why." McCoy shook his head. "You were wrong, Jim. Spock made the command decision and you tried to bully him out of it. This isn't a school yard, it's a Starfleet vessel, and when the Captain makes a decision the crew is supposed to honor it."

"Even when it's wrong?"

"Even when it's wrong!" McCoy snapped and ran a hand through his hair. "God damn it, Jim, it was the logical choice and even if you don't agree with the Captain, you file a report, you don't bust up the bridge crew while throwing a tantrum!"

Kirk had the grace to look chagrined, but couldn't leave it at that. "An offense that would have warranted being thrown in the brig," he reasoned. "Not ejected to an icy planet to be eaten by a giant lobster!"

"Lobster? Really?" McCoy sighed. "I haven't had lobster in years…"

"Bones!"

"Look, Jim, the guy just lost his planet and his mother, maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, but there was nothing I could do to prove that he was unfit for command." McCoy's eyebrow rose. "And_ I'm_ not stupid enough to pick a fight with a Vulcan."

Kirk rubbed his throat in remembrance of Spock's death grip. "Good choice."

McCoy nodded pulled a palm scanner out of his small chest of instruments and returned to the patient's area, with Kirk following, just as the object of their discussion entered. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," McCoy murmured to Kirk, as they stopped at one of the medical beds where a nurse had just settled a patient. "What's your problem?"

The young cadet, who managed to survive two attacks on the ship without a scratch and the idea of death on his first assignment, suddenly cringed in the face of a grumpy Leonard McCoy. "I…I have a headache, sir."

"A headache? Well, hell, kid, that beats third degree burns and broken limbs any day." He scowled at Kirk who was flirting with one of the nurses. "It's a sickbay, Jim, not a gin-joint."

"Why can't it be both?" Kirk grinned and turned to his first officer. "Did you need me, Mr. Spock?"

"Actually, Captain, I am here to see Captain Pike." Spock nodded to McCoy. "Is he up to receiving visitors, Doctor?"

"Sure, go on in. It will do him good."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Wait up, Spock, I'll come with you." Kirk could have sworn he saw the slightest flicker of annoyance in the Vulcan's eyes, but it disappeared so fast he wondered if he had imagined it.

"As you wish, Captain."

The pair entered the secluded recovery area, where there were several crew members still recuperating from their battle with Nero, including Captain Christopher Pike.

Pike smiled as they entered and pushed away the screen he was using to read. "How's our ship, boys?"

"The repairs are proceeding with minimal issues, Captain" Spock advised as Kirk joined him beside Pike's bed. "We should reach Earth in five point two days, at impulse power; however Engineer Scott has assured me he shall endeavor to maximize the current rate of speed to allow us to arrive sooner, if at all possible."

"No rush, Spock. How are our guests doing? Do they have everything they need?"

"They are quite comfortable, thank you."

"I imagine they are already working up a plan for the future?"

"They are, yes, and that is one of the things I wished to discuss with you, Captain." Spock glanced at Kirk. "Captains," he amended. "Obviously our first priority must be to find a suitable planet on which to establish a new Vulcan colony."

"The ship's database should be able to help them with that," Pike assured. "We've a list of class M planets that could be used."

"Yes." Spock shifted, ever so slightly to one side, but kept his gaze on Pike. "It has also been agreed that I should resign my post and aid them in the rebuilding of our race."

Kirk blinked. "Wait. What? You're leaving, Spock?"

"It seems only logical that I…"

"You don't mean for good right? I mean, you'll be coming back after you do whatever needs to be done?"

"My return is uncertain at this time."

Kirk was startled at the pang of regret and sadness that suddenly hit him. According to the other Spock, he and the Vulcan were supposed to be best friends. How would they manage that if Spock was no longer a member of Starfleet? Besides, they'd made a hell of a team against Nero, how could they break that up already?

"I'm sorry to hear that, Commander," Pike offered, kindly. "You will be greatly missed, but your burden is not an easy one, so of course we understand."

"Thank you, Sir. I…"

"Have you told Uhura?" Kirk suddenly asked.

Spock blinked and turned his attention to the younger Captain. "Lieutenant Uhura has been made aware of the decision, yes."

"And she's okay with it?" Kirk didn't believe that for a minute.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand the reference."

"How does she feel about your leaving Starfleet?"

"She understands the reason for…"

"I didn't ask if she understood, I asked how she feels about it?"

Spock stared at him and clamped down on his irritation. "The Lieutenant's feelings are her own, Captain, and should not be discussed by anyone without her express permission."

Pike, who was enjoying the exchange, finally interceded. "I'm sure she's sad to see you go, as we all will be, Commander. I hope you will keep in touch? Let us know how you are doing?"

Spock, after a hard look at Kirk, turned his attention back to Pike. "I will endeavor to do so, Sir," he assured. "I will, of course, continue to serve as first officer, until we reach Earth and fulfill all duties assigned." He looked at Kirk. "If that is a concern, Captain?"

Kirk sighed. "No, Commander, that is not a concern. I know you'll do your duty. It's just…" He bit back what he intended to say, knowing the Vulcan would only condemn it. "The Enterprise won't be the same without you, Mr. Spock."

Spock tilted his head, curious. "I find your statement…illogical, Captain, considering my recent treatment of you, especially, and of my failure to protect the Enterprise and her crew."

"What failure? We saved the ship, didn't we? We destroyed Nero and rescued Captain Pike. How can that be viewed as a failure?"

"Had I admitted in the beginning to being emotionally compromised, I would not have made the decision to return to Earth, nor would I have jettisoned you to a nearby planet…"

"I got back to the ship, Spock…"

"Whereby I viciously assaulted you, Captain."

"Only because I pissed you off."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

Kirk smirked. "Made you angry," he clarified. "I wanted to apologize for that, by the way. I only did it to force you to realize you were upset."

"I do not require an apology, Captain." Spock ignored the slight feeling of warmth Kirk's words gave him. "My actions are worthy of a court martial and you would be well within your rights to press charges for…"

"Your actions saved the ship, Spock!"

"It was your plan that defeated Nero, Captain. Had the crew followed my orders, Nero would have destroyed Earth just as he destroyed Vulcan."

"You weren't thinking straight! That doesn't mean you were wrong…"

"My inability to properly command this ship is just another reason why it is best I resign and…"

"Enough!" Pike insisted and held up his hands. "Look, let's put the past behind us, okay? Commander, I can appreciate your humility, but there is no need for it here. You both faced an impossible situation. Of course mistakes were made, but they also need to be forgotten, because you are both responsible for defeating Nero…"

"But, Captain, I…"

"I am not your Captain, anymore, Mr. Spock, Kirk is, and a Captain, any Captain, is only worth that of the crew that serves under him. We left Earth with seventy-eight percent of cadets on board, and despite unthinkable odds and lack of battle experience; everyone played a part in saving this ship and saving Earth, and if I hear of anyone saying otherwise…" He stared hard at Spock. "They will spend the rest of the trip back to Earth trying to remove my Captain's size nine boot from their anal cavity." Pike sat back and ran a hand over his face. "Now stop your squabbling and get back to work. I need a nap. Dismissed."

Kirk and Spock looked at each other, then at Pike, then quietly turned and left. As they stepped out into the corridor and headed for the turbo lift, Spock spoke. "I am confused by Captain Pike's reference to…"

Kirk waved a hand at him as they stepped inside. "It's better that way," he assured and requested the bridge. "Trust me."


End file.
